


Zoro/Chubby!F!Reader: Show Me

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [47]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by basilisa-scorpii on Tumblr: "May I ask for a scenario with Zoro and big breasted chubby fem s/o trying something sinful for the first time, but boob gravity gets a bit in a way and it not only it embarasses her, but also her issues with body image start to show up? Thank you!"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Zoro/Chubby!F!Reader: Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this, got way into it, probably gonna make a part two that's just full on smut because I enjoyed making this one so much. :3c

Zoro didn't have any problems with showing skin, but there was something about seeing his s/o clad in just a tank top and shorts that had left him speechless as he stared at her on the deck of the Sunny. He'd always found ____ pretty, but seeing her exposed shoulders and soft-looking hips and thighs was just...hot. While the next few days had gone by without incident, he couldn't get the image of her in that outfit out of his head, and he finally decided to do something about it. The two of them had been taking the physical aspect of their relationship slowly, only going as far as they were both comfortable with; at the moment, that meant nothing further than some under-their-clothes fondling while making out. But after seeing her like that, Zoro was itching to try and take things further.

Were he a man of romance like say, Sanji, he'd have gone about this path of seduction in a subtle way. But this is Zoro we're talking about, so it isn't too surprising that he simply walked up to ____ when they were alone and bluntly asked if she wanted to meet up at their "usual place" in the crow's nest later tonight. He added quietly (with a slight redness to his face) that he was wondering if she wanted to take things further with him, holding her from behind as he rested his chin against her shoulder and let his eyes wander downward to the curve of her breasts.

____ froze up for a split second before turning her head to look at him. "Are...You mean you want to…have sex?"

"Only if you want to," Zoro replied simply, resting his hands on her sides. "I don't wanna rush things if you aren't OK with it. I was just thinking about how...um. A few days ago, when you were wearing those shorts while we sailed past that summer island. And you looked really...good."

____ glanced down at herself.  _ She  _ looked good in  _ shorts _ ? She'd only worn them because she didn't have anything else to wear, and the heat outside wasn't worth trying to cover up her rolls and flabby thighs with something that'd leave her sweating like a pig anyway. But Zoro actually  _ liked  _ seeing her like that? Not only that, but he liked it so much that he wanted to sleep with her for the first time...If she didn't know what kind of man he was already, she'd have thought he was playing a cruel prank on her. 

She felt him rub up against her from behind, and bit her lip when she felt a slight bulge gently prodding at her backside. Truth be told, she'd also wanted Zoro for a while now--hell, how could she  _ not  _ when she was with a man that looked like him? The only thing stopping her was...well, her. Any time her thoughts would wander and she'd fantasize about being with him, she'd feel a creeping wave of anxiety and disgust wash over her. He'd never seen her in her underwear before, much less naked. He'd never seen her rolls, stretch marks, little dimples of cellulite along her lower stomach, thighs, and ass. Any feelings of arousal and excitement would turn into shame and revulsion towards her body; he may say that he wanted her now, but that's only because he hadn't seen what she really looked like underneath her clothing, careful posture, and slightly sucked-in stomach whenever they were together.

____ looked back at him again, and her negative thoughts fell to the back of her mind as she saw Zoro's face. For someone who could be so terrifying with his swords, he just looked so warm and loving and sweet. And the longer she stared, the more she wanted to find out if all of him tasted as good as he looked. She nodded and turned around to return his embrace, and the bulge in his pants was even more noticeable against her upper thighs. "Yeah," she replied softly with a smile. "I...I want to be with you too."

The two of them continued their day on the ship with a strange sort of excitement and anxiety in the air; when the two of them had dinner with the rest of the crew, every time their fingers brushed against one another they'd immediately move away with a flustered look on their faces. After eating, the two of them made their way to the crow's nest and spent their first few minutes alone together with a bit of their usual kissing and caresses.

Zoro pulled away from ____'s lips and looked down at her chest as she panted lightly. "And...You're still okay with this?" Zoro cupped her cheek and brushed her lower lip with his thumb. "With us doing more than before?"

____ responded by sticking out her tongue to flick the tip against his calloused finger and smiled. "M-hmm," she replied softly. Zoro leaned in to kiss her again, and she linked her around his neck. He moved his lips lower to nip at her soft skin, and then grabbed the hem of her shirt to help her pull it off. The moment he started to lift up her shirt, ____ felt a rush of panic. Shit. Shit. He was finally going to see her bare stomach. This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, he's going to be so disgusted--

Her downward spiral was cut short when she felt Zoro's lips against an ever-so-sensitive spot of skin near her collarbone, and her hands flew to his so she could help tear off her shirt. It was so warm and humid all of a sudden, and if losing her shirt meant Zoro could easily reach that spot again, then she was happy to get rid of the damn thing. When he pulled away again, ____ let out a small whine. She saw him pull down his pants and kick them aside--leaving him in a pair of boxers and nothing else--and she quickly followed suit; they had barely moved things forward and she was already so hot underneath her clothes. Zoro could feel his cock straining against his underwear the moment he saw ____ in only her bra and panties, and he pounced on her to feel every inch of her newly-exposed skin while kissing and biting at the sensitive spot near her neck. ____ felt his calloused fingers creep up behind her back and curl around her bra, trying (and failing) to unclasp it. She quickly undid the ends for him, and it was only when the cloth fell to the floor and she felt the cold night air against her nipples that she realized what she'd just done.

While her eyes were closed as Zoro continued to kiss her, she imagined the look on his face when he saw just how droopy and saggy her breasts were without a bra to support them and fool him into thinking she had a nice chest. The more she felt his skin rub up against hers, and the more she felt her stomach and breasts jiggle with his movements, the more ugly and disgusted she felt. Why was he doing this with her? Why did he  _ want  _ to do this with her? Why did he want  _ her _ , when she looked like this?

When Zoro pulled away again to get a proper look at her bare breasts, he immediately heard her sniffle and saw that she was on the verge of tears. A wave of guilt immediately washed over him; he pushed her too far when she wasn't ready, and now he'd made her cry. Shit.  _ Shit _ . He reached down to take her hand. "Oi, oi," he said quickly, squeezing her hand to try and comfort her. "It's okay, we can stop if you want." He leaned down to try and hug her, but was surprised when she simply shook her head and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No, it's not that," she said shakily, sniffling. "Just…" Every breath she took made her stomach jiggle a bit, and she curled into a fetal position and hid her face as she began to cry. "I'm so disgusting and ugly and...and…"

Zoro stared at her, completely shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?" He tried to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched. "Who told you that?" He wasn't as chivalrous as that Ero Cook crewmate of his, but he was  _ not  _ going to let someone insult his woman like that and get away with it. 

"Nobody  _ had  _ to," ____ muttered weakly, turning to look up at Zoro with an uncomfortably hot face stained with tears. "Zoro, why do you even want to be with me? I've got all this...all these stretch marks, and rolls, and fat," she said bitterly, grabbing a handful of her stomach fat and pinching it harshly. 

Zoro watched her with an even greater look of confusion on his face. "Okay," he replied slowly, "...and? Why's that bad?" 

____ looked at him incredulously. "Because,' she insisted, "I'm fat."

"So? You're still pretty," Zoro replied simply, slightly irritated by her line of thinking. "Who gives a damn if you're bigger or you have some marks on your skin? I've got scars all over, but you're not calling me ugly or disgusting or any of that crap."

____ sighed. "That's different," she sighed. "You have scars but you're still--"

"Attractive," Zoro finished. "Because it doesn't matter, right?" He moved one hand and rested his palm on one of her hips, letting out a small sigh through his nose as she stared up at him in stunned silence. "You know what one of my favorite things about you is?"

____ shook her head slightly, and Zoro ran the calloused pads of his fingers over her smooth velvety skin. "You're soft," he replied quietly. "I've got calluses and scars and all that. But when I touch you, all I can feel is how warm and gentle and  _ soft  _ you are." He moved his hand to her stomach and then dragged his fingers down to her right thigh. "It's why I like taking naps with my head on your stomach. It just feels good, falling asleep with you and feeling how warm and soft you are." His hands wandered to her lower thighs and he gently squeezed them, making ____ gasp quietly. "And when I saw you in those shorts," he murmured, lowering his head until he was inches away from her plush skin. "All I wanted was to grab you like this, to see if  _ all  _ of you was that soft and warm." 

He trailed a series of kisses around her inner thigh while reaching up with one hand to fondle her breast. The two of them moaned at the same time, and Zoro started to gently rock his hips as he made his way to her clothed--and noticeably damp--underwear. "And I wanna…" He hesitated a bit, his cheeks flushed as he tried to actually talk  _ dirty  _ to her for the first time. "I wanna feel what it's like to have these soft thighs around my head while I make you cum." He felt her clench her thighs around him a bit and let out a small shaky groan as a bit of precum left a wet spot on his boxers. "Fuck, I've wanted to do this with you for so long…"

____ looked down at him and felt a rush of warmth pool between her legs when she saw his expression. His eyes were clouded with lust as he stared at her lower body, and he bit his lower lip for a moment before he nuzzled her clothed entrance with his nose and slightly parted lips. God, he really did want her, didn't he? She smiled and wiped a stray tear from her face before reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. "Show me, Zoro," she murmured. "Show me just how much you've wanted me, baby…"


End file.
